Reens the Hedgehog/Sneer the Hedgehog
Overview They say opposites attract, but Sneer always strives to break the cliche. Even though she wants nothing to do with her Mobian counterpart, she always ends up becoming a potential ally whenever they meet up. Appearance Regular/Clothing Basically, Sneer has Reens' old outfit and color palette swapped for everything from her clothes to her hair, quills, and fur. She adds a light blue jacket, a brown belt, and an orange stud on one of her ears in order to be told apart. However, her eyes and gloves are still the same, and her robotic arm is on her left side. Personality As sweet as Reens is, Sneer is the exact opposite. She is very cynical, always blaming someone else for her own problems. She also seems not to care if she hurts anyone, including her 'friends'/allies. However, she cares deeply for those she loves, and would gladly hurt, or even kill, those who would harm them. She does not share Reens' love of the medieval or of anime/manga merchandise. However, she does enjoy all things modern and tech-based. History Sneer never really knew her parents, and honestly, she didn't feel anything when they died. However, she had to take care of her younger sister, Josefina. Eventually, Josefina passed away from an untreated knife wound in her side. Blaming herself for her death, Sneer left the town where she was in order to live with her grandparents and work in their Mexican restaurant. Powers Pyrokinesis Despite her cool blue color scheme, Sneer actually has pyrokinesis, the ability to wield fire. She can control it well if she concentrates enough. Robotic Arm Though not technically a power, Sneer can use her robotic arm in a variety of ways. She can fire lasers blasts from it and use it as a battering ram. Unfortunately, she does not possess any of Reens' golden heart abilities. Abilities Normal Abilities Running Like Reens, Sneer is a relatively fast runner. Her speed comes to around 120 mph depending on the terrain. Drier surfaces are easier to run upon. Strength & Agility Despite not possessing Reens' golden heart abilities, Sneer is still capable of lifting heavy objects and doing acrobatic stunts, though at a more limited capacity. Special Abilities Super Form(s) Heartbreak Sneer When Sneer turns super, she becomes cyber yellow with dark candy apple red eyes. Her heart necklace becomes gold in this form, though no abilities are granted to it. Her robotic arm is capable of transforming into any weapon she might need. She does not possess a negative equivalent. Skills Martial Arts Since Sneer cannot rely on physical strength alone, she has been training in various styles of martial arts, including judo, jujitsu, and taekwondo. Preparing Food Reens' grandmother taught her how to make fresh tortillas for their Mexican restaurant, and even since, Sneer has been an assistant chef when she isn't waitressing. She has also been known to make food and bring it to the homeless, albeit with not revealing herself. Weaknesses Pyrokinesis Though Sneer's greatest power, it is also her greatest weakness. When she loses concentration, the flames can grow to immense heights and temperatures. They are also tied to her emotions, so if her emotions are out-of-control, her powers will follow suit. Slight Deafness Sneer suffers from slight deafness due to an untreated ear infection as a child. She is still able to hear, but some things must be repeated multiple times in order for her to hear them. Trivia Sneer is Reens' female Moebian counterpart. She originally had a male counterpart as well named Reggie. (I don't know whether or not to bring him back.) Unlike Reens, Sneer does not wear contact lenses or suffer from dyslexia. Like Reens, Sneer is allergic to dairy and Mobini cats; she is also allergic to coconut. Unlike Reens, Sneer needs to use Anarchy Beryl (or an equivalent) to turn Super. Any suggestions on how to make her better? Message me on my wall, blog post, or comment down below! Category:User:Reens the Hedgehog